Skulduggery Pleasant: Hunt for the merlion
by The Army Dog Gaming Fan
Summary: It is up to a group commanded by two aussies wackos to try and save the world from darkness. Sounds really cliche but i had a really good summary and my internet crashed, so i'll update it when i feel like it k?


_I had to run, I had made the kill and he needed to escape, I laughed, the price was high, but it was way too easy, the target was an American businessman who decided to bring drug trafficking into Australia because it was easier to do. Finding the house, was easy, choosing a method of escape was easy, but breaking in? surprisingly hard. But this man's biggest mistake was the one thing that got him ending up with a hole in his back. This businessman had a routine. For some people routine is something that helps them, for him it helped him sign his death warrant. The only time he was weakest was when he was leaving his house. At 10:30 every night, the car would arrive. I had already got an asset that had owed him to take care of the driver, but even then, he wouldn't make it to the car. As soon as he would walk out, I would come from behind him and stab a Karambit into his back, and as he would fall I pushed him into the ground and strike again this time into his chest. As I did so I got into the car and we survived ano-_

Ther day, it had been long and stressful but Stalker tomb had been careful, someone like him didn't need sleep, the voices in his head kept him awake and aware. He had been a full week. He had recruited the likes of Dexter Vex, John Bloodstains, Tanith Low, The dancing gunman and also Fletcher Rein. Stalker and Tomb couldn't be with the others; they were wanted by Ravel so it was too dangerous. So they decided to meet each other tomorrow morning in the backstreets of Sydney.

"So… why have you brought us here you flaming drongo." Fletcher said to Stalker.

"Is that you best try at an aussie ascent?" Stalker replied giving himself a little chuckle

Fletcher looked confused. "but isn't that-." Fletcher was interrupted by John saying.

"Yeah well it isn't, how do we know? We have extremely classified information about that person that told you Maya was actually an American spy. Her ascent was faked and we know where she lives. But fletcher you aren't a revenge type of guy so we are not going to go and kill her… yet. We have two very important priories." Bloodstains stopped talking and let Stalker take the floor.

"Number #1 is finding Valkyrie and Skulduggery Pleasant. We don't know where they are. But we do have a lead, it isn't a lead that no one will enjoy because for this to work, we cannot kill him. Our lead is Erskine Ravel. He knows where they are. Which works out for us, luckily we know where he is headed, our Second priority is to find and make sure that Ravel does not take and use the most dangerous Godkiller there is. The power of the merlion."

Fletcher looked confused, Stalker sighed and said "The merlion is a mythical creature that was sighted by an adventurer that found the island of Singapore. He claimed that he spotted a creature with a lion head and a fish body on the island. The myth has been claimed as true as the Sanctuary of Singapore was nearly destroyed by the merlion. Happy ending, they managed to get it under control and use it as a last defence for the sanctuary. But there was something else that the adventurer found that he kept to his grave. Was a sword that the merlion had been protecting. On the blade of it had shown an ancient drawing of the creature made with gold. It had held an amazing amount of power. He had the ability to change any creature into a savage demon. It also had the power to control the merlion. If Ravel took it and controlled it, the world would be over. He would be able to enslave millions. This is why we cannot let this happen." Stalker started walking away and shouted "Anyone know where I can find a VB?"

Fletcher walked over to Tanith. "We are going to get ourselves killed aren't we?" Fletcher said swiping his hair out of his face."

Tanith replied grimfully "yeah and we have two aussies taking charge. We have already lost."


End file.
